She Never Loved Me
by Roxius
Summary: Kallen had thought C.C. loved her...but then one night she realized it was all just a beautiful lie. Kallen X C.C., angst, depressing stuff, BAD END. Shoujo ai, yuri. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: Time for some angsty, depressing Kallen X C.C.! :P

Next on the agenda:

More Code Geass crack, and at least one or two Rivalz X Cornelia fic ideas I had!

* * *

Kallen had always thought C.C. loved her...but one night she came to the realization that it was just a beautiful lie.

Even as she laid there, her face buried in emerald-green hair, taking in the other woman's sweet, sweet scent, running her fingers along the soft, pale skin...Kallen knew this was all just another lie, none of it was truly real. She listened to C.C.'s steady breathing, and she choked back a sob. It hurt so much to even think about it. She didn't WANT to think about it, but it kept coming back, haunting her.

'She doesn't love me...'

How could she have let herself fall so far as to allow her affections to be for another woman? Kallen wasn't sure. All she knew was that it had all began with a playful kiss, a mocking taunt on C.C.'s part. C.C. hadn't meant anything truly meaningful behind the kiss, but to Kallen, it completely flipped her entire world upside down. She had always thought she loved Lelouch, but...that kiss changed everything.

'She doesn't love me...'

As much as Kallen had hated to admit it, she had fallen head over heels in love with the strange, pizza-loving girl, and that very fact almost lead her to cut herself, but it had so ironically been C.C. herself who had saved her, by walking in at the exact moment before Kallen had committed the deed. In her moment of weakness, Kallen had found herself spouting words of love for C.C., admitting everything she felt for her.

'She doesn't love me...'

To Kallen's surprise, C.C. claimed to return those feelings, and this time the kiss felt both passionate and pure. Yet, after two months of bliss, Kallen came to the horrid realization that now keeps her from slumber. She had seen C.C. leave Lelouch's room late at night almost several times over the course of two months, and she never once said 'I love you', except for that first time. Not only that, but C.C. always disappeared from bed by morning, and she never mentioned of their relations in public, or even spoke to her at all during the day. There was no mistaking it; C.C. was only using her to satisfy her own sexual needs.

'She...doesn't love me...'

Hot, salty tears leaked out of Kallen's eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She flipped over in bed, turning her back towards C.C., whose peaceful expression made the pain in Kallen's chest ache all the more. She felt so small and helpless, as if the darkness of the night would swallow her up in an instant. She wanted to do something, to make this sorrow go away...she had to do something...

Climbing out of bed, Kallen's expression was blank as she placed her hand over the silenced pistol she kept on the night table, left there solely for self-protection. She held the icy-cold metal in her palm, staring at it in silence. Then, she stood up, and slowly walked along the edge of the bed, until she was beside C.C., who continued to sleep soundly.

'You've lived for thousands of years, right? You must not know what love really is...no one ever showed you love, so you don't know how to give others love. You think love is revolved solely around sex, but that's not all love is about...yet you just don't understand...and you played with my emotions...'

She raised the pistol, and held it near C.C.'s face. She knew that C.C. was immortal, and she would most likely wake up the next day without any pain, but she didn't care; she just wanted to unleash all the rage and sorrow and pain she felt blazing in her chest...she didn't give a damn about what she had to do to get rid of it...

"I loved you, C.C..."

Kallen pulled the trigger, and C.C.'s body twitched violently before it ceased to move, a large puddle of blood now staining the bed covers.

Dropping the pistol to the floor, Kallen dressed herself, and walked out of the room without looking back even once. At first, she walked through the dark hallway at a snail's pace, but as the realizations of everything slowly reared its ugly head, she picked up speed, and began to weep again.

'I loved you, C.C....'


End file.
